1. Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a display device displaying information that is received from an external device and is directed to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as a multi function peripherals (MFPs) that display information received from an external device are disclosed.
A typical first image forming apparatus is connected to a personal computer (PC), stores an inherent message and a user-defined message created by the user on the PC, and if there is a display request for a message, displays one of the inherent message and the user-defined message.
A typical second image forming apparatus is connected to the PC, and displays a message for calling attention to a toner saving function and a message for informing of a timing for maintenance, which are created by the user on the PC.
A typical third image forming apparatus is connected to the PC, and displays schedule information such as an invitation to a meeting, information on left messages, and messages such as a weather forecast, which are created by the user on the PC.
The above-described typical first, second, and third image forming apparatuses display the same information to all users, but cannot display information directed to a specified user.